What I Meant to Say
"What I Meant to Say" is the third episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 48th episode overall. It first aired on October 13, 1995. The episode was written by Mark Blutman & Howard Busgang and directed by David Kendall. Plot Cory, enjoying a date with Topanga, tells her that he loves her. Topanga does not know how to react to that, and ends the date. Later, Cory tells Shawn about it, who becomes convinced Cory has ruined dating at John Adams High because now every girl will want to hear it, and the boys will lose the power to choose where to go on dates. To test this, he tells Eric and his girlfriend what happened. Eric acts horrified, and tries to get away before his girlfriend becomes enraptured by the idea. But it is too late, and Eric excuses himself to practice saying "I love you." Shawn tells Cory that although he may have ruined dating for the rest of them, Cory will get to enjoy Topanga's delight. However, Topanga gives him the cold shoulder until lunch, when she tells him their relationship is over. Meanwhile, Eli Williams, waiting for his interview with George Feeny, gets into a fight with "a little mustached man," who turns out to be Feeny. Despite the animosity, Feeny hires him as the new media arts teacher. Jonathan Turner, a friend of his, helps him get acclimated to the classroom. After school, at Chubbie's, Mr. Williams sees Cory moping and asks what's wrong. Cory explains what he knows, and Mr. Williams advises him to find the real story behind what Topanga told him, comparing it to his former job as a reporter. He shows up at her house, apparently to take back the jean jacket he gave her. However, he confronts her about it. She explains the real reason she ended it was because she was scared of the idea of love. After talking about it, Cory starts to leave, when she tells him she loves him too. Cory smiles and leaves. Back at the house, Eric tries to tell his girlfriend that saying "I love you" can do no good, using Cory and Topanga as an example. However, Cory and Topanga then walk by, obviously back together. "I love you, Eric Matthews," gushes his girlfriend. Eric starts to respond in kind, but it soon becomes obvious he does not know her last name. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Anastasia Horne as Christy Trivia *Shawn tells Cory he is an idiot savant, and demonstrates this by reciting a couple phrases in French. However, when questioned of the meaning, he explains he merely speaks the language without understanding it. In season 1, however, Shawn had difficulty pronouncing French words. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3